Baku Baku Chapter 2: Daisuki yaoi
by Ammexous
Summary: The 2nd installment of my own story, Baku Baku, starring Isamu Sora and Taichi Katsuo. It's Isamu and Taichi's first date! Will everything go as planned, or is there only devistation in their path?


Chapter 2: Daisuki

Yaoi

Sitting in my room that night, "Wow..." was all I could think. The guy, who was pretty much the hottest in school, if not all of Japan, just asked me to be his boyfriend. But ME?! There's tons of guys a lot hotter than me out there in the world. Why me? Or...maybe it's just a joke. So he could just totally dump me just to look cool in front of his friends...yeah...I shouldn't take this so seriously.

As force of habit, I watched the kendo team's practice, just as I did every day, sitting on the hard wood floor. The dojo smelled especially musky today, instead of the usual sandalwood smell. Katsuo-senpai was a little off today, nearly everyone seemed to best him. As people passed by after practice ended, they gossiped about Katsuo-senpai.

"Omigosh, did you see Taichi-chan?" "Yeah he was all...." "Yeah, and he...."  
Most of it just idle gossip, nothing to really pay attention to, but then I overheard one of the kendo team member's thoughts on the subject.  
"Katsuo was really lacking today. I think it's that little squirt he was hanging out with, what's his name...uh, Isamu. The little twerp seems to suck the good luck outta everyone."

*sigh* So people don't like seeing me with Katsuo-senpai? And to make it worse, he's getting grief because of me. I...I don't know what to do...I guess I should break up with him? Or rather, tell him to break up with me? That way he can say HE broke up with ME.

Katsuo-senpai was sprawled out on the cushioned mat, with gi off, just lying there. He was sweaty, even his pants were soaked at the top, and he kept panting, as if he had just ran a marathon. I blushed at the sight of him, and felt kinda turned on too. My heart started pounding faster as I looked at him, and I started to sweat a little too, my knees trembled just a little, and in my mind I started to black out a little.

"Isamu-kun? Is that you?" he said, his voice echoing in the now empty dojo  
"Y-yeah, I'm here, Katsuo-senpai"  
"H-Hey, you don't have to call me senpai anymore..." he panted, "How about Kaa-chan? Tai-kun?"  
"Ah, I-I...umm..."  
"C'mon, I want to be close to you. I can't do that if you're always calling me senpai."  
"I-I...." I was still nervous about him being half naked and all this kindness he was showing was making me freak.  
"Anyway, could you grab my bag real quick? There's something I want you to do.", he smiled at me

"Argh, Isamu-kun, that hurts!"  
"S-Sorry...should I stop?"  
"No! It feels so good...harder!"  
"O-okay..."  
"Oh yeah...that feels nice...I think you need to put more lotion on it"  
"Yeah..." I turned around and picked up the lotion bottle, and put it directly on his back.  
"Oooo...that's cold. Now rub it in.", he sighed. At first when he pulled out a lotion bottle, I was a bit worried, maybe even scared, but then he asked if I would massage his back for him. I couldn't refuse. I'd get to touch his nice...big...soft...rippling...firm back.  
"So Isamu, since tomorrow is Sunday, I figured we should have our date then. Sound good?"  
"Oh, s-sure", I stammered. He was being so blunt; I didn't know how to respond otherwise. It's not like I wanted to either.  
"Cool. I have the perfect place already picked out. I can't wait to take you there."  
"Y-yeah."  
Soon I stopped, and he lay back again, relaxed. I sat next to him, but then he grabbed me, and pulled me close.  
"Isamu-kun...you're so sweet. You treat me like an actual person, unlike everyone else. I can actually be me around you. I mean ever since I was young, my dad trained me to be a kendo champion. It was actually kinda stressful. But with you, I just feel all this attraction and comfort and..." he squeezed me up against his bare chest...his bare, ample chest.  
"Kaa-chan?" I let him hug me, in utter bliss, but also a little confused on what brought this on.  
"You just seem so pure. It's just when I'm with other people, it can't compare to when I'm with you." he went on. My face exploded in an outbreak of red. "I'm sorry...we barely know each other, but here I am, dumping my feelings on you. That's not right."  
"I don't mind." I said boldly, all my anxiety gone, "I like being here for you."  
"I-Isamu-kun..." he held me even tighter, "You're just so cute!"  
"Kaa-chan, I...can't breathe"

"So, I'll drop by around two or so, okay?" Katsuo-chan told me, as he dropped me off.  
"Yeah." I confirmed.  
"I can't wait!" he said, and started walking off. "See you tomorrow!"  
"Bye! Thanks for bringing me home!"  
He just waved as he continued to walk

Around two the next day, I waited at my door, waiting for Katsuo-chan to come, too excited to do anything else. I sat at the entrance, and left the door cracked open just a tiny bit, before sitting at the entrance, anticipating his arrival. Soon enough, two came around, and nothing happened. But no one is really ever on time nowadays, so I just kept waiting...and waiting...and waiting...and waiting. Before I knew it, a whole two hours past. I felt really shaken by it all. I got up and began to walk back inside the house.

"Wait the door..." I thought. I went back to shut it. It made a light "click" as it shut, but before I could lock it, it swung wide open. Katsuo-chan, sweaty and out of breath, stood in the doorway.  
"I-I-Isamu-kun, I...I'm.....I'm sor....sorry I'm lay....lay....late." he panted. "I fuh...forgot...", before he could say another word, I jumped onto him. He fell backwards, out of the house.  
"It's okay", I said to him, "Stuff happens, I guess. you're here now, right?"  
"I....suppose..." he continued to pant, with me on top of him. I was getting really turned on, and was doing my best to hide my anatomy. "So ready to go?"  
"Jus...lemme...get my breath....." he said slowly

"Are we there yet?" I asked excitedly.  
"Almost..." he grunted, as we continued hiking up a hill. Katsuo-chan was getting all sweaty again after his cooling at my house. I questioned why for a second, but then thought about what kind of exercise he does. His muscles are probably made more for short bursts of energy, like a wrestler, and not as much for endurance, like a runner.  
"Here." he sighed, presenting a cliff, that had a breathtaking view of our city.  
"Woooooow..." I sounded like a child, "It's...it..."  
"Nice, eh? I learned about this place a while back. I've always wanted to bring someone I like here."  
"L-Like?"  
"Why ya' say it like that?" he chuckled, "It's so cute how timid you can be."  
I blushed at his comment.  
"C'mon, sit near the edge with me.", he signaled for me to come over. I shook my head no. "Hm? Why not? Do I smell that bad?"  
"N-no...the edge...it's...high...scary..."  
"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe. Just come over."  
Slowly I walked over, looking over the edge as I neared it. My heart began to race, fueled by fear, and instantly I began to perspire. As I got close enough, he gripped my hand, and tugged lightly to issue me to sit down. I sat, with my legs dangling off the edge of the high, frightening cliff. I ended up clinging up close to him, too focused on looking down to pay attention to the marvelous sunset that was passing me by. Katsuo-chan put his arms around me and pressed me up against him. From the side of his chest, I could hear his heart beating, baku baku.  
"Isamu-kun, look up. The sky."

It was true. The sky was bursting with a serene orange, blessed with a playful, light pink, that bordered the light blue sky, which lied next to a dark, blue, mysterious sky, where only one or two stars lie, painted upon this canvas of the gods.

I calmly lay up against Katsuo-chan, feeling his warm embrace. My fears seemed to leak out of me, and newfound feelings of warmth and safety...and maybe even love.  
"Kat...su...oo...chan...." I mumbled, nearly falling asleep in his arms like a kitten.  
"Isamu-kun..." he began to rub my arm gently, each finger caressing my thin triceps. My eyes re-opened slowly, and I looked back up at him. He held me closer, one hand tightly gripping my hand, the other against my back. His hands felt warm, like a ray of the sun. Almost like an animal being preyed upon, I looked helplessly into his emerald green eyes, that sent a gentle breeze into my heart, penetrating it. My arms we around his chest, holding onto his. Gentle, cute heartbeats turned to viciously throbbing hearts.  
"Ah..." I murmured.

Katsuo-chan's lips gently pressed up against mine, as his tongue swept gently over my top lip, then my bottom. My mouth opened slightly, and his tongue burst right in, all while keeping the kiss gentle. The two mouth muscles seemed to wrestle together, playfully taking turns playing in the other's mouth. The hand that once held mine, now wrapped each of its fingers around the back of my head.  
"Mmnn..." I moaned gently. This was something I had only dreamed that I could someday do.  
Once our kiss ended, he looked at me, seeing how I felt. I looked up at him with almost sad, sorrowful, yet innocent eyes. He just held me up against his chest.  
"I really like you Isamu-kun.", he finally said, breaking the silence.

"I really like you too, Katsuo-chan...I really do..."

To be continued...


End file.
